Usuario Blog:Ashoka Moonfighter/Reflexiones sobre la Saga
Siempre me han gustado las películas de ciencia ficción. Prueba de ello es que me he visto la Saga de Harry Potter, Blade Runner, El Señor de los Anillos, Alien, Prometheus... y muchas más. A mi padre siempre le han gustado el mismo tipo de películas que a mí y desde que cumplí los siete años solíamos ir al cine a verlas muy a menudo (en contra de la opinión de mi madre, que opinaba que era muy pequeña). Unas navidades, echaron en Antena 3 la primera parte de la Saga: La Amenaza Fantasma. Mi padre se puso muy contento: él había ido al estreno en 1997 y se había visto todas las películas anteriores, así que le hacía ilusión que yo la viera. La vi tantísimas veces que la cinta de vídeo en la que la habíamos grabado se estropeó. Cuando me comparaon la Saga entera en DVD, me la vi tantas veces que me aprendi los diálogos de memoria. Mis episodios favoritos son el Episodio II: El ataque de los clones y el VI: El retorno del Jedi. ¿Por qué? Es difícil de explicar. Me gusta el segundo episodio porque es el que más muestra cómo era la vida de los Jedi dentro del Templo, las instalaciones, la Sala del Consejo, los jardines, los Archivos Jedi, los Clanes de Iniciados y demás. Del sexto episodio, lo que más me gusta es la perseverancia de los personajes, que van a luchar hasta el final sin miedo a la muerte, con tal de conseguir que el Imperio se derrumbe y la Democracia vuelva a la Galaxia. Además, me gusta que se señale mucho la moneda de doble cara: el Ying-Yang. Me explico: todos sabemos que Darth Vader tiene un pasado verdaderamente oscuro. Había asesinado a un montón de gente simplemente porque no le caían bien o porque no compartían su forma de pensar. Había matado y perseguido a los Jedi o a toda persona que hablara o se mostrara a favor de ellos. Buscaba a su hijo, pero para matarlo, e incluso envió a varios asesinos en su búsqueada. Torturó a su propia hija y destruyó un planeta entero con tan sólo accionar una palanca. Y todo eso, sin el menor remordimiento de conciencia. Sin embargo, justo antes de morir, se arrepiente de sus errores y regresa al Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. Luke Skywalker es el perfecto Jedi, pero eso no le impide dejarse llevar por la ira y estar a punto de pasarse al Lado Oscuro durante el duelo con su padre. Incluso se pasó al Lado Oscuro tras la muerte de su esposa. En mi opinión, la Saga nos enseña algo importante: siempre hay bien, amor, compasión, en todas las personas, incluso en aquellas en las que predomina el odio. Tan sólo unan pequeña parte, pero la hay. Y siempre hay una motita de odio en las buenas personas, aunque ni siquiera ellas sepan que están ahí. El Ying-Yang expresa esto muy bien: si no hubiera Mal, ¿habría Bien? Y si no hubiera Bien, ¿habría mal? Es un círculo vicioso, las dos caras de una misma moneda... Ashoka Moonfighter: May the Force be with you (discusión) 22:57 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Entradas